Time travelling experience
by Momoi Reiko
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika naruto masuk kedalam lorong waktu. akankah dia berhasil keluar, atau justru peristiwa tersebut malah membuatnya mendapat pengalaman baru yang membuat hidupnya berubah secara drastis.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Fanfiction by Momoi Reiko.**

**Real stories/Disclaimer by Masashi kisimoto.**

**Present**

**~*Time travelling** **experience*~**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship/Tragedy.**

** Pair: no pair/All character.**

** Rating: Semua umur.**

####

Di sebuah desa bernama konoha, tempat tinggal bagi para sekumpulan individu yang disebut komunitas, dan menempati sebuah wilayah yang

disebut penduduk. dan salah satu penduduk tersebut ada seorang yang bernama Uzumaki naruto, remaja aneh dan bodoh yang tinggal diantara

remaja yang lain.

remaja yang memulai harinya dengan bersekolah di sekolah ternama konoha highschool ini terbilang cukup bodoh, suka menjaili teman, melawan

guru, membolos dan banyak lagi keburukan yang diperbuatnya.

saat ini naruto sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah. setelah bangun dari singgasana kesayangannya, tempat yang digunakannya

untuk melepas lelah dan kantuk.

dengan sedikit menguap, dia bangun tanpa membereskan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. tumpukan sampah berserakan dimana-mana, lantai,

dapur dan meja.

dia menuju sebuah ruangan dengan papan nama 'kamar mandi', entah kenapa dia menulis itu.

setelah 30 menit mempersiapkan diri, naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan bergegas kesekolah, meskipun dia sudah terlambat.

dia berjalan dengan santainya menyusuri jalan konoha yang sempit, karna dia berjalan di gang gang rumah menuju gang lainnya, dan akhirnya

sampai dijalan raya besar.

sambil bersenandung ria, dengan sadar atau tanpa sadar, dia melihat jam tangannya.

sebuah durian raksasa tiba-tiba jatuh diatas kepalanya setelah melihat jarum jam ditangannya menunjuk angka tujuh.

"huwaaah.. kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya!". naruto berteriak.

dia berlari seperti orang dikejar anjing, sambil mengumpat, dia melewati halau rintangan dengan sangat sempurna. seperti melompati pagar dengan

gaya parkour, atau menerobos lewat celah orang-orang yang sedang berjalan, memanjat dan melompat, menerobos dan berlari. tujuannya agar

sampai disekolah dengan selamat.

5 menit waktu yang dibutuhkan naruto untuk sampai disekolah, dengan tambahan waktu 3 menit waktu santai naruto. total menjadi delapan menit

dengan jarum jam menunjuk angka tujuh lebih delapan menit.

gerbang sekolah sudah tertutup, dia tidak akan dipanggil naruto si pembuat onar jika hanya diam dan bersimpuh meratapi dirinya yang terkunci

diluar sekolah. dengan sedikit berlari dia melompati, atau memanjat gerbang tersebut.

"jika para guru itu pintar, seharusnya mereka memasang tanda 'awas tegangan tinggi' atau semacamnya di gerbang itu". gumam naruto setelah

berhasil melewati gerbang, "atau bila perlu anjing penjaga".

saat dia berbalik, tiba tiba seorang guru sudah ada di depannya, "Iruka-sensei". kata naruto sambil tertawa canggung.

guru yang dipanggil iruka tadi berdehem,"jam berapa sekarang, naruto ?". tanyanya, seperti biasa seorang guru jika melihat seorang murid

terlambat. naruto mulai memasang sikap bodohnya, dan melihat jam tangannya, "jam setengah delapan". kalimat yang diakhiri dengan cengiran

khas uzumaki naruto mendapat respon halus dari sang guru, "ouwh, kau tahu apa artinya ?".

"eh-ehm aku bisa makan bekalku lebih awal ?".

"KAU TERLAMBAT!".

naruto memiringkan wajahnya sedikit karna bentakan gurunya, "kau terlambat lagi, Uzumaki naruto. biar kutegaskan satu hal lagi padamu,

pelajaran dimuai waktu pukul tujuh, kau mengerti apa artinya ?".

"aku harus duduk di meja belajarku ?".

"jangan menjawab sebelum aku selesai bicara!".

"tapi kau bertanya sensei".

"sudah kubilang jangan bicara sebelum aku selesai bicara!".

"oke, aku diam".

iruka melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dan ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kalinya kau terlambat, kau tahu apa artinya ?, jangan menjawab".

naruto hendak bicara dan membuka mulutnya, tapi intruksi iruka menghentikannya.

"kau harus dihukum".

"oooouwh, ayolah iruka-sensei, kenapa harus hukuman ?". naruto mencoba mencari jalan keluar terbaik dari masalah ini, seperti hari kemarin dia

mentraktir semua guru makan ramen.

"apa tidak ada yang lain ?".

iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "tidak untuk saat ini, naruto".

naruto sedikit terkejut karna iruka mendekatkan wajahnya dan menunjuk hidung naruto dengan jari telunjuk.

"kau akan mendapat hukuman". iruka mengakhirinya dengan tangan mendekap dada.

"ikut aku". perintah iruka, dan naruto hanya pasrah menerima hukuman yang akan segera diterimanya.

setelah mengikuti kemana iruka pergi, naruto melihat sebuah ruangan didepan iruka.

iruka berbalik dan melihat wajah aneh naruto, "bersihkan tempat ini". kata iruka.

"Toilet ?". tanya naruto. iruka hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkk!". naruto berteriak dengan begitu histeris, hingga suaranya bisa didengar oleh murid yang lain. ini sebuah tragedi yang paling

buruk yang pernah di alami naruto, dengan berlutut dan meratapi nasibnya naruto berkata, "kenapa ?, kenapa iruka-sensei ?, kenapa kau

melakukan ini padaku". naruto memasang wajah memelas, "aku-".

"ini bukan kelas drama". iruka memotong kalimat naruto, "cepat bersihkan!".

"oh, ayolah aku hanya mencoba aktingku". dengan lemas naruto bangkit dan segera membersihkan toilet.

Jam istirahat, naruto pergi kekantin setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu berada di toilet.

disana dia bertemu dengan kiba, teman sekelasnya. "yo naruto". sapa kiba, "dari mana saja kau, aku tidak melihatmu ?".

naruto duduk disamping kiba, "aku mendapat musibah".

"musibah ?". kata kiba, dia bingung dengan sifat naruto saat ini, "musibah apa maksudmu ?".

naruto mengambil minuman kaleng yang sudah disediakan dimeja, meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkannya kembali, "iruka-sensei

menghukumku". kata naruto lemas, "aku terlambat lagi".

kiba tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban naruto.

"kurasa itu pantas untukmu, naruto".

"pantas ?".

"ya".

"aku harus mengatkan ini padamu, kiba. aku terlambat karna aku tidak memperhatikan jam saat aku berangkat kesini, kau tahu kenapa. itu karna

aku orang yang santai dan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

dan saat aku tiba disini aku lupa memberi iruka-sensei alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku terlmabat, dan kau tahu kenapa aku terlambat ?. karna aku

tidak memperhatikan jam sejak awal".

"kurasa kau sudah mengatakannya di awal". kiba mengambil roti di meja dan memakannya, lalu melihat naruto yang terlihat lesu.

"ada perlombaan lari minggu depan". kata kiba menarik perhatian naruto, "kau bisa ikut".

naruto memandang kiba tak percaya.

"untuk apa kau mengatakan itu padaku ?".

kiba mendesah pelan, lalu berkata dengan malas. "jam berapa kira-kira kau berangkat dari rumah ?".

"tujuh".

"dan jam berapa tepatnya kau sampai disini ?".

"tujuh lebih delapan menit. sebenarnya hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit".

"tepat sekali!". seru kiba, "untuk batas waktu normal, kau membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit dengan jalan kaki untuk sampai kesini. dan

sepuluh menit dengan berlari. tapi kau hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit, bukankah itu rekor baru".

"lalu, siapa pemegang rekor sebelumnya ?".

"oh, itu. sabaku no gara dari kelas B".

naruto hanya merespon dengan membuka mulut membentuk huruf 'O'.

"dia hanya membutuhkan tujuh menit dengan berlari sampai disini, selisih dua menit denganmu".

"jadi, apa artinya ?".

"astaga. kau memang benar-benar bodoh, aku ingin kau mengikuti lomba lari tersebut karna rekor barumu tadi.

hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit, lima menit kawan, kau tahu. bukankah itu menunjukkn kalau kau pelari yang handal".

naruto membuka mulutnya dengan expresi sumringah. dan kiba yang juga termotivasi dengan sikap naruto, mengikuti dengan menirukan expresi

naruto. "aaahh.. apa maksudnya ?".

kiba langsung sweetdrop ditempat, "aaaaaaaahh.. kau benar-benar bodoh!, naruto". teriakan kiba menggema diseluruh ruangan. dan tingkah

lakunya itu memancing perhatian semua pengunjung yang datang di kantin tersebut. kiba segera menutup mulutnya setelah sadar dengan apa yang

diperbuatnya, semua sisiwa memandang mereka berdua. wajah naruto memerah karna kesal, kiba yang merasa bersalah segera memasang wajah

tanpa dosa miliknya.

seteleh insiden itu, naruto menyadari bahwa niat kiba sebenarnya baik, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. tentang yang di bicarakan kiba

tadi, "lima menit, pelari yang handal". gumamnya dalam perjalanan pulang. tiba-tiba saja bola lampu kecil menyembul dari kepalanya,"aku tahu. aku

harus mengikuti lomba itu".

dia bernyanyi ria sendirian dijalan, tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang lewat dijalan itu.

Naruto merasa kesepian dirumahnya, dengan perasaan gelisah dan pikiran yang kacau, naruto mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu dengan

berjalan-jalan sendirian di hutan. entah apa yang membuatnya terpikir untuk pergi ke hutan.

suasana malam itu begitu tenang, hutan lebat yang kini dilalui naruto terlihat biasa-biasa saja, meskipun banyak orang beranggapan pergi kehutan

malam-malam sangatlah berbahaya.

tapi bagi naruto hutan adalah tempat yang pas untuk merenung. mencari arti sebenarnya dari sebuah kehidupan, mengambil sebuah cahaya yang

tersimpan di selosong jiwa, dan meraihnya meskipun sukar untuk dicapai.

batin naruto berkecamuk dramatis memikirkan hal itu. dia berhenti di sebuah pohon yang ada tangganya. dan ternyata itu sebuah rumah pohon

buatan naruto sendiri. saat kakinya menginjak tangga pertama, dia mendengar suara aneh di balik semak yang ada dibelakangnya. dengan perasaan

was-was naruto menghampiri sumber suara yang membuatnya bergidik tersebut. suara dari gesekan dahan semak tersebut terdengar aneh karna

semak itu juga bergerak. naruto melangkah dengan pelan, menghampiri semak tersebut meskipu dalam keadaan gelap.

saat dia membuka semak yang cukup rindang itu, ternyata tak ada apa-apa. "huh.. membuat kaget saja!". gumam naruto, "aaaaahh..". naruto

berteriak karna melihat seekor tupai yang sedang berdiri di depan kakinya. "sial!". umpat naruto, tupai itu segera lari meninggalkannya. "dasar

tupai, apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun. berdiri seperti di depanku, membuat kaget saja".

saat dia hendak berbalik, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu. seperti kilatan cahaya yang jatuh dari langit dan jatuh tak jauh dari posisinya

berada. sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, naruto memandang jauh kearah jatuhnya benda bercahaya tadi, dibalik deretan pohon-pohon

yang membentuk seperti pagar. dia berjalan kearah tempat benda tadi jatuh, saat sampai disana dia dibuat kaget dengan bentuk benda tersebut.

"kunai!". kata naruto. sebuah benda berbentuk seperti belati dangan ujung lancip dan sebuah pegangan untuk memudahkan siapapun

memegangnya.

"kenapa benda seperti ini bisa jatuh dari langit ?". naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda tersebut, saat dia memegangnya tiba-

tiba sebuah cahaya lain muncul dan berjatuhan dari langit.

"apa itu ?".

dan kunai yang naruto pegang juga bercahaya, "ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi ?".

tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan berskala kecil meledak disamping naruto, meskipun begitu naruto terpental karna tekanan angin dari ledakan itu.

naruto memekik kesakitan saat tubuhnya mendarat di tanah."apa yang-". kalimatnya terpotong saat sebuah ledakan hampir mengenainya lagi.

"uwaaaaahh..". naruto terpental lagi ke samping.

kunai yang naruto pegang tadi masih menyala, dan samar-samar dari kejauhan naruto melihat sosok makhluk misterius yang sedang berjalan

kearahnya. naruto tidak bisa begitu jelas meyakini kalau itu adalah manusia, tapi dari bentuknya memang seprti manusia. makhluk itu datang

bergerombol kearah naruto, "siapa disana, dan mau apa kalian ?".

tak ada jawaban dari mereka, naruto semakin takut. saat dia melihat sebuah tongkat diacungkan kearahnya, benda itu bercahaya dan naruto sadar,

kalau benda itulah yang membuat ledakan tadi. segera dia bangkit dan berlari menjauh saat tongkat itu melepaskan cahaya berwarna merah

kearahnya. dan, 'booom'. ledakan dengan skala sedikit lebih besar meledak sebelum mengenai naruto.

naruto selamat dan segera berlari keluar dari hutan, dengan tangan masih menggenggam kunai yang bercahaya tadi.

stelah naruto pergi, makhluk misterius itu sedikit terlihat bentuknya oleh cahaya bulan yang menerpa mereka. dan salah satu dari mereka berkata

kepada yang lain, "apa kita harus mengejarnya ?".

"biarkan saja, kita akan segera menangkap anak itu. tapi tidak di jaman ini". kata seorang yang memegang tongkat."ayo pergi!". dan sebuah ledakan cahaya menutupi mereka, lalu saat cahaya itu memudar mereka sudah menghilang.

Keesokan harinya, itu adalah pertama kalinya naruto tidak terlambat kesekolah. bahkan dia sengaja untuk berangkat lebih awal.  
dia menunggu dikelas dengan perasaan cemas, sesekali matanya melirik benda yang ada didalam tasnya. benda yang sudah membuat nyawanyahampir melayang itu dibawa naruto kesekolah untuk menunjukkannya pada teman-temannya.  
kelas dimulai, semua sisiwa segera masuk kedalam kelasnya masing-masing, dan ada satu kejadian dimana semua murid tercengang dengankehadiran sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang duduk sendirian didalam kelas.  
"Na-na-naruto!". kata shikamaru terbata, "tumben kau datang lebih awal".  
"i-iya". sahut seluruh siswa.  
naruto mencoba bersikap biasa dan menyembunyikan perasaan cemasnya. "ahh.. apa ini pertama kalinya kalian melihatku datang lebih awal ?".

tanya naruto dengan tersenyum lebar.  
"eh-ehm.. sebenarnya ini memang pertama kalinya kau datang lebih awal". shikamaru menginterupsi.  
semua murid mengangguk setuju, tiba-tiba saja guru yang akan mengajar mereka sudah datang dan menyaksikan krumunan siswa yang ada dikelas

C, kelas yang ditempati naruto dan kawan-kawan.  
"ada apa ini ?". kata guru itu yang diketahui bernama iruka. semua murid menoleh, "iruka-sensei". seru hampir semua murid.  
"kenapa kalian-". kalimat iruka terpotong karna dia melihat sosok naruto yang ada dikelas. mata iruka sedikit melebar dan mengucapkan sebuah

kata yang semua murid tahu apa artinya, "ini sebuah keajaiban. naruto, kau berangkat lebih awal ?".  
"ya. apa ini sebuah keberuntungan bagimu ?".  
"tidak. ini bahkan lebih dari sekedar keberuntungan, ini adalah kepuasan".  
naruto yang tidak mengerti apa artinya mencoba memberi isyarat agar segera memulai pelajarannya.  
"baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini!".  
semua murid segera duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. kiba duduk disamping naruto, dia melihat naruto dengan pandangan tak percaya yang

terkesan dipaksakan, "hei naruto, bagaimana kau bisa berangkat lebih awal ?". kiba berbisik ditelinga naruto. naruto menoleh kearah kiba dan

berkata dengan berbisik juga, "kiba". kata naruto, "kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kutemukan".  
"apa ?".  
"aku akan memberi tahumu nanti. setelah pelajaran ini selesai".  
pelajaran selesai dua jam kemudian.  
seperti yang dikatakan naruto tadi, dia mengajak kiba kesuatu tempat. "kenapa kau membawaku kesini, naruto ?". kiba memprotes karna dirinya

ditari keperpustakaan. naruto menatap kiba lekat-lekat setelah sebelumnya dia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan itu terkendali dan aman.  
"seperti yang kukatakan tadi". kata naruto, "aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu".  
"baiklah".  
naruto mengeluarkan kunai yang dibawanya tadi dan diperlihatkannya pada kiba.  
"kunai". gumam kiba.  
"ya". kata naruto, "kau tahu apa yang lebih hebat dari ini ?".  
"katana milik samurai ?".  
"bukan". kata naruto, "ini. kau tahu, benda yang kau sebut kunai ini, hampir saja merenggut nyawaku. dan aku beruntung masih bisa selamat".  
"apa maksudmu ?".  
"semalam, waktu aku pergi kehutan. aku menemukan benda ini jatuh dari langit, dan benda ini bercahaya. dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah

aku mengabilnya ?". naruto memberi jeda dan melanjutkan,"sebuah kengerian".  
"kengerian ?". kiba mengulangi kalimat naruto.  
"ya. tiba-tiba saja sesosok makhluk misterius tiba-tiba berdatangan dan menyerangku, mereka membawa sebuah tongkat yang mengeluarkan

cahaya. dan melemparkannya padaku, dan terjadilah ledakan. aku terpental beberapa kali". naruto memperlihatkan luka dikakinya, "ini. lihatlah

luka itu masih membekas".  
kiba melihat kaki naruto, "apa kau sedang mengada-ada naruto ?".  
"tidak". kata naruto, "oh. ayolah percaya lah padaku, kiba. ini benar-benar terjadi. dan bahkan- bahkan kunai ini juga bercahaya waktu kepegang".  
"apa karna ini kau datang lebih awal pagi ini ?".  
naruto mengangguk, "sebaiknya kau beristirahat kawan, mungkin kondisimu sedang buruk".  
"apa ?". kata naruto, "kau kira aku sakit".  
"yah. begitulah". kata kiba meyakinkan. "ouuuwh.. kiba!. ini pertama kalinya kau meragukanku. aku benar-benar berkata jujur, inilah

kebenarannya".  
"apa kau sedang mabuk, atau semacamnya ?". kiba berhenti, dan melanjautkan. "memakai pil".  
naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan kiba tadi. "aku bukan orang seperti itu, kiba. kau tahu sendiri kan".  
"ya".  
"apa ada yang bisa membuatmu percaya ?". tanya naruto antusias.  
kiba menatap wajah naruto yang terlihat serius sejak tadi.  
"sebenarnya, naruto. aku selalu percaya padamu. tapi". kiba berhenti, lalu menambahkan, "jika memang ada bukti yang membuktikan kebenaran

tentang yang kau katakan itu, aku akan percaya jika kau menunjukkannya padaku".  
wajah naruto langsung berubah, dia memberikan senyum dan berkata, "nanti. sepulang sekolah ikutlah denganku".  
kiba mendesah lalu menepuk lengan naruto, "baiklah, kawan. mungkin kau akan mengatakan ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua, iya kan ?".  
"kau selalu pintar dalam menebak setiap apa yang ingin kukatakan kiba".  
"dan sebaiknya aku benar-benar pintar dalam menebak apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin malam".  
"hmm.. percayalah kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri nanti".

.

.

to be continued...

.

.

jika kalian sudah membaca fict ini, please review yaaaa !, atau beri saran dan kritik untuk membangun sebuah cerita yang berkelas dan bagus.

jadi mohon bantuannya minna-san !.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Fanfiction by Momoi Reiko.**

**Real stories/Disclaimer by Masashi kisimoto.**

**Present**

**~*Time travelling experience*~**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship/Tragedy.**

**Pair: no pair/All character.**

**Rating: Semua umur.**

**.**

**Nb: oke minna-san Chap 2 akhirnya bisa di update, oh iya disini menceritakan naruto dan kawan-kawan mulai melakukan perjalan waktu. **

** dan banyak rintangan yang akan dilaluinya di chapter ini.**

.

.

####

Naruto saat ini sedang berada dirumah sendirian. kedua tangannya dikatupkan, dia masih saja cemas dan memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya

kemarin. ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah, apabila dia mengajak kiba ikut dengannya kehutan, dia mengkhawatirkan makhluk itu akan

muncul lagi. setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan naruto, dan juga itu yang membuatnya cemas.

ketika naruto mendengar suara ketukan dipintu, dia segera keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke pintu utama. dia yakin kalau itu pasti kiba.

pintu dibuka, "kiba!.. sudah kuduga kau pasti datang".

"oh, ayolah. aku bukan pengantar surat, tidak perlu seperti itu menyambutku".

"baiklah, silahkan masuk".

kiba duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang ada diruang tamu tersebut, tak terlalu kecil memang. tapi cukup untuk satu orang duduk disitu.

naruto kembali kekamarnya sebentar, dia bilang untuk mengambil sesuatu. kiba menduga kalau dia pasti mengambil kunai nya tadi.

naruto kembali dari kamarnya dengan membawa kunai, dan apel ditangan satunya.

"kau hanya membawa satu apel ?". tanya kiba karna yang dilihat ditangan naruto hanya ada satu apel.

naruto tertawa kecil, "maaf kawan, ini stok terakhir". naruto duduk di kursi yang sama dengan kiba namun bersebelahan dengannya.

"baiklah kiba, aku sudah menunjukkan bukti otentik kepadamu sebelumnya". kata naruto, "dan sekarang aku akan memastikan kau akan terkejut

dengan apa yang kutemukan".

"bisa kau urutkan bagaimana rangkaian kejadiannya ?".

"kupikir aku sudah memberitahumu tadi".

"hanya intinya saja".

"oh, baiklah". naruto memakan apelnya sedikit, lalu bercerita.

"kunai ini bercahaya waktu kupegang". kata naruto, "dan pada saat itu juga, segerombolan makhluk misterius muncul dari balik dahan pepohonan".

"jadi. makhluk itu keluar dari pohon ?".

"bukan". naruto kesal dengan jawaban kiba yang asal-asalan itu, "mereka hanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon, dan karna itulah aku menyebutnya

makhluk misterius. karna aku belum bisa memastikan wujud asli dari makhluk itu".

"lalu". kata kiba, "apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku ?".

"bekas... ledakan". kata naruto penuh penekanan dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. dan kiba hanya memasang wajah aneh dan terkejut secara

bersamaan. "bekas, ledakan ?". kiba mengulangi kalimat naruto.

"ya. bekas ledakan. sebelumnya kau sudah melihat bekas luka di kakiku kan. pasti akan terasa aneh bagi orang yang tahu ada luka namun tak ada

penyebabnya, kau ingat ... dampak berpengaruh terhadap akibat". naruto mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"kurasa itu hal yang sama, namun hanya katanya yang berbeda". kiba menjelaskan, "kalau aku bisa mengutarakannya, maka akan menjadi, dampak

berpengaruh terhadap sebab".

"semua akibat pasti memiliki sebab". kata naruto, dia melahap apelnya lagi.

"itulah yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku, 'kan ?".

"ya. kau harus melihatnya sendiri. makhluk itu, kunai yang mengeluarkan cahaya dan ledakan yang hampir membunuhku dan cahaya yang

berjatuhan dari langit".

"jadi kita pergi, sekarang ?". kata kiba sambil memberi petunjuk dengan mengcungkan jempolnya kearah pintu.

"tentu- tentu saja. kita akan pergi sekarang". naruto melahap apel terakhirnya lalu membuangnya kesegala arah.

"sebaiknya, kau membuangnya ditempat sampah. jika kau tidak mau itu menjadi kuman".

mereke berdua segera keluar dari rumah, waktu itu masih pukul dua siang.

mereka berdua pergi kehutan seperti yang disarankan naruto. suasana dihutan sangat sejuk, seperti yang dipikirkan kiba.

mereka berdua sampai ditempat kejadian, dan yang dilihat kiba saat itu adalah sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup besar.

sanggup untuk menampung sepuluh orang. "aku yang membuatnya". kata naruto mengalihkan perhatian kiba.

"benarkah ?. kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau kau punya rumah pohon ?".

"hei, itu tidak dibuka untuk umum". naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat dimana dia mengembil kunainya yang tertancap.

"kau pelit sekali, naruto". kata kiba.

"kita sampai".

kiba memperhatikan sekitarnya.

"sampai ?". tanya kiba, "apa disini tempatnya ?".

"ya". kata naruto, "lihatlah". naruto menunjuk sebuah kubangan yang tak terlalu besar, lalu dia berjongkok didepan kubangan tadi. disusul kiba

dibelakangnya, "kau lihat". kata naruto, "lubang ini menunjukkan kalu disini baru saja terjadi ledakkan".

"benarkah ?".

"lihatlah. pola yang dibuat lubang ini tidak menunjukkan kalau ini buatan manusia. tepian dari lubang ini juga tak rata, yang menandakan kalau ini

seperti tertimpa benda berat atau... sebuah ledakan".

kiba mendekat kearah lubang yang tak terlalu dalam tersebut, "kau benar". kata kiba, "ini memang bukan buatan manusia".

"dan lihat itu". naruto menunjuk tanah yang bertebaran di samping lubang tersebut, "tanah itu seperti terlempar keluar dari dalam lubang ini, jika

kita melihat bentuk dari lubang ini. bagian tengahnya terlihat begitu rapi dan bersih. sedang bagian luarnya berantakan, dan tanahnya pun

berserakan. bukankah ini menunjukan, kalau ledakan baru saja terjadi disini". naruto bangkit dan dan menoleh kesegala arah, "itu!". kata naruto,

dia segera menghampiri tempat yang ditumjuknya, "ini adalah tempat aku terpental dari ledakan pertama yang sudah kita lihat tadi. dan lihat

lubang disini agak sedikit lebih besar. ditempat inilah aku menyadari kalau orang yang menyerangku dengan ledakan itu, menggunakan tongkatnya

yang aneh. kemudian ledakan terjadi, dan aku selamat".

kiba memandang naruto tak percaya, ini pertama kalinya naruto menjelaskan sesuatu dengan begitu teliti dan terukur dengan jelas. karna pada

dasarnya kiba percaya kalau naruto adalah orang yang benar-benar bodoh.

"jika dilihat dari jarak lubang ini dengan lubang yang satunya, aku bisa mengukur kau terpental sejauh enam meter". kata kiba, "dan yang aneh, kau

hanya cidera kaki yang tak begitu parah".

"itulah yang yang membuatku berpikir kenapa bisa demikian. apa karna kunai ini ?".

"kau bilang kunai itu bercahaya waktu kau pegang. kupikir itu memiliki kekuatan supernatural".

"kurasa begitu".

"baiklah naruto". kata kiba, "aku percaya padamu, tapi apakah lubang ini benar-benar dibuat oleh makhluk itu ?".

"kau tidak pernah meragukanku, iya,'kan. kiba ?". kata naruto, "dan lihatlah dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakiku".

kiba menunduk dengan mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian berkata. "jika ini benar-benar terjadi seperti yang kau katakan, aku akan mempercayaimu".

kini kiba yang mulai terlihat cemas.

"kita akan kesini nanti malam". kata naruto, "dan pastikan kau bersiap, karna mungkin makhluk itu pasti datang lagi".

dari kejauhan ada seorang yang memakai tudung sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon, dia memperhatikan kiba dan naruto sejak tadi.

orang itu berkata pelan, "jadi kau membawa temanmu rupanya. menarik sekali". orang tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"baiklah ayo kerumah pohon!". ajak naruto, kiba mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

saat sampai didepan rumah pohon buatan naruto, ada seorang yang sudah menunggu mereka disana.

"shikamaru". kata naruto, "kenapa kau ada disini ?".

"ah itu, kenapa ya ?". kata shikamru sambil meletakkan tangannya dibawah dagu. "aku mengikuti kalian".

"mengikuti kami ?". kata kiba, "jadi kau mengikuti kami sejak tadi ?".

"tidak hanya aku saja". kata shikamaru, dia memeberi aba-aba dengan mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, dan saat kiba dan naruto menoleh keatas

ternyata memang benar, bukan hanya shikamaru saja yang berada disitu. ada empat orang yang berada didalam rumah pohon, "sasuke, chouji, neji

dan shino ?". kata naruto sambil menghitung orang-orang yang berada dirumah pohon miliknya.

"kuharap kau tidak keberatan kami masuk kedalam rumah pohon milikmu ini, naruto". kata sasuke.

"tidak kusangka kau memiliki rumah pohon sebagus ini". kali ini neji yang bersuara.

"bagaimana, kau masih berpikir hanya aku saja yang mengikutimu ?". naruto memperhatikan semua orang yang berada disitu, kemudian

pandangannya tertuju pada shikamaru.

"kenapa kalian mengikutiku ?". tanya naruto.

"aku melihat ada hal aneh pada dirimu, naruto". kata shikamaru, "pertama, ini pertama kalinya kau berangkat lebih awal saat sekolah tadi. kedua,

waktu jam istirahat kau menghilang bersama kiba, dan ketiga, waktu pulang sekolah kami mencoba pergi kerumah kiba dan dia tidak ada

dirumahnya. lalu kami kerumahmu, dan saat itu pula kami melihat kau dan kiba pergi keluar bersama, dan yang kalian tuju adalah hutan ini. dan

aku juga melihat, apa yang terjadi padamu dan kunai itu".

naruto terkejut dan memicingkan matanya, "jadi kau tahu ?". tanya naruto, "semaua yang terjadi padaku ?".

"tidak". kata shikamaru, "tapi kami hanya mendengar percakapanmu dengan kiba, kau mengatakan soal kunai, ledakan, dan makhluk misterius".

"jadi-". kalimat naruto menggantung.

"jadi... ceritakanlah pada kami. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kami ini temanmu, naruto. jadi, percayalah"

"baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian". kata naruto, "disana!". naruto menunjuk rumah pohonnya.

"baiklah".

naruto, shikamaru dan kiba akhirnya naik kerumah pohon. dan bergabung bersama ke empat temannya.

satu jam mereka bercerita dan bercanda, dan dapat ditarik kesimpulan kalau mereka semua percaya kepada naruto, mungkin hanya beberapa

orang saja yang meragukannya.

"Baiklah, kita akan bertemu besok". kata shikamaru, mereka akhirnya pulang bersama-sama. dan rencana naruto untuk mengajak kiba kerumah

pohonnya nanti malam sepertinya dibatalkan.

Keesokan harinya, naruto dan teman-temannya sedang berada diperpustakaan, seperti yang mereka rencanakan kemarin siang. mereka membuat

janji untuk berkumpul diperpustakaan, yang hanya dihadiri oleh tujuh orang termasuk naruto. mereka membuat janji sepulang sekolah, setelah

mendapat izin dari kepala sekolah untuk membuat kerja kelompok diperpustaakan, tentu itu hanya akal-akalan shikamaru.

mereka sebenarnya akan meneliti kunai milik naruto.

"kau bilang kunai ini bercahaya ?". kata shikamaru, sepertinya dialah yang menjadi pemimpin dari rapat ini. "itu sangat mustahil untuk benda

seperti ini.. kecuali".

"kecuali ?". kata naruto.

"kecuali benda ini memiliki kekuatan supernatural".

"bukankah terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hipotesis seperti itu!". kali ini sasuke memberi pendapatnya, "kita belum tahu jelas tentang kekuatan kunai

ini dan_".

"tapi cerita naruto adalah bukti sebenarnaya". kiba memotong kalimat sasuke, "itu sudah jelas bukan".

"menurutku itu kurang efektif". kata sasuke, "mengingat hanya naruto sendiri yang melihatnya, pernyataan kalau kunai ini memiliki kekuatan

supernatural menurutku itu terlalu subjektif".

"kau menyindirku ?". shikamaru memperhatikan sasuke dengan kesal.

"jika kau berpikir seperti itu, aku akan menggunakan kebalikan dari kata menyindir menjadi memuji. jika kau suka".

naruto merasakan ada aura peperangan di meja rapat ini, dia segera mengehentikan benang perdebatan yang mulai tercipta. "hei hei kalian. ini

adalah rapat untuk menyelesaikan masalah. bukan untuk berdebat".

"menurutku kau terlalu sinis, sasuke". kata neji.

"diam kau, neji". sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"baiklah, ayo kita mulai lagi". shikamaru memulai dengan pendapatnya. "kita akan meneliti lebih jauh lagi tentang kunai ini. dan mungkin kita akan

mulai dengan pikiran logis kita".

"atau dengan kepercayaan anehmu itu". kata sasuke, dan membuat shikamaru mulai memanas. "kupikir itu adalah sebuah pendapat". kata

shikamaru mencoba memberi pekataan yang dapat memebela dirinya,

"hmm.. terserah kau saja".

wajah shikamaru memerah karna kesal. naruto yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka berdua mulai putus asa, "bisa kalian hentikan pertikaian

kalian berdua". kata naruto sedikit berteriak, "ayolah. kalian berdua adalah siswa yang cerdas menurutku, bisakah kalian menggunakan kecerdasan

kalian untuk memecahkan masalah ini ?".

"jika dia mau menutup mulutnya, aku mau melakukannya". kata shikamaru kesal sambil menunjuk sasuke.

sasuke tidak terima dan membalas perkataan shikamaru tadi, "kau saja yang menutup mulut, aku tidak akan percaya dengan bualan anehmu itu.

dan juga cerita anehmu itu". sasuke menunjuk naruto, naruto protes dalam diam, "kunai yang mengeluarkan cahaya, makhluk misterius, atau

ledakan yang membuat kakimu cidera". sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "kurasa hanya orang bodoh yang yang mempercayainya".

naruto semakin kesal karna perkataan sasuke tadi, tidak hanya naruto yang dibuat kesal tapi hampir seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan sasuke". kata shikamaru, "jika kau tidak suka dengan pendapatku, atau dengan cerita naruto. kenapa kau ikut

perkumpulan ini sejak awal. jika kau tidak suka, kau bisa keluar sekarang".

"memang itu yang ingin kurencanakan. dan aku tidak seperti kalian yang dengan mudahnya tertipu oleh bualan naruto".

naruto yang kesal karna perkataan sasuke hendak melayangkan tinjunya, tapi ditahan oleh neji.

"asal kau tahu, kunai itu benar-benar mengeluarkan cahaya". kata naruto menahan marah.

sasuke tertawa meremehkan, "bercahaya". kata sasuke, "maksudmu kunai itu bercahaya". sasuke menunjuk kunai yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"maksudmu bercahaya seperti ini". chouji yang dari tadi diam mulai bersuara. mereka semua terkejut bukan karna chouji, tapi karna kunai itu

benar-benar bercahaya. semua orang memperhatikan kunai itu, termasuk sasuke yang terlihat terkejut.

"itulah yang kumaksudkan", kata naruto pelan. sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, "tidak mungkin". kata sasuke. "itu tidak

mungkin".

dan tiba-tiba saja segerombolan makhluk aneh muncul dari pintu perpustakaan. wujud mereka sangat aneh, mereka bahkan tak memiliki hidung.

gigi mereka pun hanya gigi taring, warna tubuh mereka keabu-abuan. dan tangan mereka berbentuk sebuah batangan panjang dan tajam. semua

orang sangat panik waktu itu, sasuke yang terlihat angkuh, kini mulai cemas. "apa itu ?". kata sasuke,

naruto yang tak bisa bernafas dengan benar dan ketakutan berkata pelan, "seperti itulah yang kulihat malam itu". sasuke melihat naruto dengan

wajah ketakutan, " kau percaya sekarang ?". kata naruto.

makhluk itu mengepung mereka semua, dan tak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dari sana.

"bagaimana sekarang ?". kata sasuke, "aku tidak mau mati disini, kita harus keluar".

"lari!". seru naruto pada semuanya.

serangan demi serangan terjadi dalam ruangan tersebut, makhluk itu menyerang dengan membabi buta. mereka menyerang apa saja yang ada

disekitarnya, naruto dan yang lain mencoba bertahan dari serangan itu. tak jarang mereka juga mencoba melawan.

"kunainya". kata naruto, dia langsung berlari melewati makhluk mengerikkan itu dan mengambil kunai yang tergeletak dimeja.

saat naruto menyentuh kunai itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Grafitasi berbentuk cahaya dari kunai itu menyedot semua yang ada disekitarnya. semua isi

ruangan tersebut terombang-ambing bagai terkena badai. termasuk makhluk mengerikkan itu dan teman-teman naruto, semua berputar-putar dan

tersedot kedalam kunai tersebut. "pegang itu, neji". kata shikamaru, dia mencoba bertahan pada rak buku yang juga hampir ikut tersedot. neji

meraih rak buku seperti yang dikatakan shikamaru. beberapa detik neji berpegangan pada rak buku tersebut, akhirnya dia tak sanggup, karna

grafitasi dari kunai tersebut sangat kuat.

"aku tidak bisa". pegangan neji terlepas, dan tersedot masuk kedalam cahaya yang membentuk formasi lubang cacing itu.

"neji!".

kini shikamaru berusaha untuk bertahan, sampai tangannya tak sanggup lagi dan tersedot kedalam. "aaaaaahhh!". kiba berteriak saat dirinya mulai

tersedot kedalam. kini semua yang ada diruangan tersebut mulai tersedot.

"ada apa ini ?". dua orang gadis muncul dari pintu perpustakaan. dan mereka juga tersedot kedalam.

"sakura!".

"ino!"

setelah dua orang gadis tersebut tersedot, semua kembali seperti semula dan ruangan tersebut sangat kacau dan berantakan. buku-buku

berserakan dimana-mana. dan tak ada yang tersisisa sedikitpun dari orang-orang itu. semua lenyap dan kunai itupun juga menghilang.

satu orang lagi muncul dari pintu perpustakaan, dan dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "apa yang terjadi disini ?". kata seorang

pemuda beralis tebal. dia masuk kedalam, "astaga, siapa yang melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini ?".

dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. dan kini hanya tinggal nasib dari orang-orang yang tersedot tersebut yang tersisa.

Disebuah lembah dan daratan kering tak berpenghuni, sebuah cahaya muncul dan melemparkan sembilan orang kesegala arah. mereka semua

terpental dan terlempar. "ugh". pekik naruto saat dirinya mendarat di tanah.

"akh, kakiku". rintih kiba, yang juga terlempar dan mendarat ditanah.

semua orang memekik kesakitan saat tubuh mereka menyentuh tanah, mereka terpental sangat jauh.

"dimana ini ?". kata seorang gadis..

"ino ?". kata shikamaru, "bagaimana kau bisa berada disini ?".

"ah, shikamaru". ino diam dan berpikir, "ah aku ingat. aku tersedot kedalam sebuah cahaya yang ada diperpustakaan. dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah

berada disini".

"kau masuk ke perpustakaan ?". kata shikamaru, " kapan ?".

"waktu aku mendengar keributan di perpustakaan, aku coba memeriksa dan ada cahaya aneh. kemudian jadilah aku disini".

shikamaru memperhatikan sekitarnya, dan dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. "tidak". katanya, "tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin". shikamaru

menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dia melihat naruto yang juga melihatnya dengan wajah panik.

"shikamaru". kata naruto pelan.

shikamaru mencengkram tanah kuat-kuat. kemudian berteriak dengan keras. semua orang yang ada disana memperhatikan kearahnya.

"ada apa shikamaru ?". tanya neji khawatair, dia menghampiri shikamaru dan menepuk pundaknya, "kau baik-baik saja ?".

"kau menyadarinya, neji ?".

"ya". kata neji pelan, "kita masuk ke dimensi ruang dan waktu. cahaya yang menyedot kita tadi adalah penghubungnya".

"apa!". kata sakura, "jadi... kita terjebak di dimensi lain ?".

"aku tidak begitu yakin". kata neji, "tapi sepertinya, kita tidak berada di dimensi lain. kurasa kita hanya mengalami perjalanan waktu".

"perjalanan waktu". gumam sakura.

"ya, kupikir begitu".

"tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?". ino ikut bertanya kali ini.

neji duduk bersilah disamping shikamaru, dia memperhatikan sekitarnya. "kurasa waktu saat ini tidak seperti waktu dizaman kita", kata neji,

"lihatlah suasana dari tempat ini, sangat kuno dan usang".

shikamaru menoleh kearah neji. "jadi... kita berteleportasi ke masa lalu ?".

neji mendesah, "kau cepat menyimpulkan, shikamaru. aku tidak tahu kita berada dimasa lalu atau masa depan".

"tapi suasana tempat ini".

"yah.. aku juga berpikir begitu".

"jadi.. kita berada dimana ?".

"kau lihat. tak ada hutan disini, kita berada di lembah dan daratan kering yang tak berpenghuni". kata neji, "jadi... menurutku, kita benar-benar

berada di masa lalu".

semua orang berkumpul kearah neji dan shikamaru. "sebaiknya kita terus bersama". kata neji, "kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi

selanjutnya pada kita".

sasuke berjalan gontai kearah mereka, wajahnya terlihat lesu dan lelah. dia langsung jatuh terduduk dalam keadaan lemas.

"kau baik-baik saja sasuke ?".tanya neji.

"yah. aku benar-benar baik-baik saja". jawab sasuke sambil merebahkan dirinya.

shikamaru mendengus kesal kepadanya, "kau lihat sekarang" . kata shikamaru, "inilah yang terjadi".

"yah.. ini memang benar-benar terjadi". sasuke bangkit dan duduk, "jadi.. apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang ?. duduk disini seharian, dan

menunggu salah satu dari kita mati lebih dulu ?. kurasa aku tidak akan melakukan itu".

"sebaiknya kau dulu yang mati". kata kiba, "kau hanya merepotkan saja disini". sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar pernyataan kiba.

"sudahlah kiba". kata shino, "jangan memancing permasalahan".

"sebaikya kita jalan sekarang". kata neji, dia berdiri dan memandang jauh kedepan, "kurasa ada sesuatu yang bisa kita makan disana".

semua orang berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti neji. dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang. dalam perjalanan naruto hanya

terdiam, dalam pikirannya dia merasa kalau dialah yang bersalah dan menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. dia berjalan paling belakang, wajahnya

menunduk melihat tanah. shikamaru memperhatikan sikap naruto yang aneh, kemudian dia menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"sudahlah ini bukan salahmu". kata shikamaru, "kita bersama akan menyelesaikan ini".

naruto menoleh kearah shikamaru dengan pandangan sedih, "jika saja aku tidak mengatakan tentang kunai itu pada kalian, semua ini tidak akan

terjadi".

"ayolah.. jangan sedih seperti itu. kita akan melalui ini bersama. kau aku dan semuanya. kita akan terus berusaha untuk bisa keluar dari masalah

ini".

"tapi_".

"hei.. ini bukan cuma masalahmu, kita akan menanggung beban ini bersama".

"baiklah".

akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan bersama menyusul yang lainnya.

setelah berjalan hampir seharian, lelah dan penat mereka rasakan untuk mencari setetes air. dan juga makanan yang bisa mereka makan. saat

semua harapan hampir sirna, muncul cahaya baru. neji melihat hutan didepannya, "lihat!". serunya pada semua orang.

mereka semua terlihat begitu senang, "waaah.. itu hutan". kata sakura.

"yyaaaaay!". teriak kiba, "kita selamat". semua orang tertawa melihat tingkah laku kiba, dan naruto juga memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"ayo kita kesana, mungkin ada buah-buahan yang bisa kita makan". kata neji, mereka semua mengikutinya.

"kalau aku tahu akan tersesat didaratan kering seperti ini. aku akan membawa bekal sendiri dari rumah". gumam ino, dan mendapat respon tawa

dari shikamaru. "kurasa kau tidak akan melakukan itu". kata shikamaru, "karna ibumu pasti akan marah membiarkan anak gadisnya pergi

sendirian".

ino mendengus kesal. dan shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

mereka semua segera masuk kedalam hutan, suasana dalam hutan tersebut sangat nyaman. berbeda dengan suasana saat sebelum mereka masuk

kedalam hutan ini.

banyak pohon-pohon yang tumbuh disana, dan salah satunya adalah pohon apel. itu sebuah keberuntungan bagi mereka, tersesat dalam keadaan

kenyang.

naruto dan kiba terlihat sedang bercanda sambil kejar-kejaran. chouji hanya makan apel saja. sedangkan ino dan sakura, karna mereka berdua

adalah wanita, jadi mereka hanya membicarakan soal tentang wanita saja.

shino pergi kedalam hutan untuk mencari serangga, karna itu adalah pekerjaan favoritnya. sedangkan shikamaru dan neji sedang berunding

tentang langkah dan rencana apa yang akan diambil untuk keselamatan mereka bersama.

sasuke hanya duduk saja di dahan pohon sambil memakan apel.

"baiklah neji". kata shikamaru, "jika kita tersedot kedalam cahaya tersebut. pasti makhluk yang kita lihat diperpustakaan tadi juga ikut tersedot

bukan ?".

neji menggeram, "kurasa kau benar". katanya, "tapi kita tak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan mereka. apa mereka berteleportasi ketempat lain atau

semacamnya ?".

"kupikir juga begitu". shikamaru mendesah pelan, "dan kunainya juga hilang".

"itu aneh".

"aneh kenapa ?".

"naruto memegangnya waktu itu". kata neji sambil menegakkan duduknya, "aku melihatnya sendiri. dan dia tersedot paling akhir".

"tidak tidak, sakura dan ino yang tersedot paling akhir".

"kupikir naruto yag tersedot paling akhir". kata neji, "dan kau tersedot setelahku".

"huh.. itu bukan berarti aku tidak tahu siapa yang tersedot paling akhir".

"yah.. karna kau mendengar cerita dari ino, bukan berarti kau bisa percaya langsung padanya, 'kan ?".

"kau jadi seperti sasuke sekarang".

"aku bisa mendengarmu". sahut sasuke dari dahan pohon, shikamaru dan neji sontak mendongak keatas. dan dia melihat sasuke sedang memasang

wajah masam karna dirinya baru saja jadi bahan pembicaraan.

"oh, ternyata kau disana sasuke". kata shikamaru, "aku bahkan tidak mencium baumu".

"itu karna shikamaru sering menyamakanmu dengan dengan bau kutu. makanya dia tidak merasakan kehadiranmu". neji mengakhiri kalimatnya

dengan tertawa kecil.

"asal kau tahu kutu tidak memiliki bau, bodoh!". sasuke berkata dengan kesal. dan itu malah membuatnya semakin lucu.

"baiklah, ayo turun. kita akan membuat persiapan". perintah shikamaru langsung ditanggapi sasuke. dia turun dan berkumpul bersama neji dan

shikamaru.

"baiklah sasuke sudah turun". kata neji, "jadi, kita bisa membuat persiapan untuk malam ini".

"karna bukan hanya kita saja yang tersedot masuk kedalam cahaya itu. itu memungkinkan kalau makhluk itu bisa saja berkeliaran di daerah sini".

kata shikamaru.

"dan apa rencanamu ?". tanya sasuke.

"kita akan membuat senjata"

"kita bahkan tidak mempunyai peralatan untuk membuatnya, bahkan pisaupun tidak punya".

"apa ada yang mengatakan pisau". kata sakura, "ada banyak disini!". sakura menunjukkan isi tasnya.

mereka bertiga saling berpandangan, "kurasa itulah yang disebut keberuntungan". kata neji.

mereka akhirnya bekerjasama untuk membuat tenda, chouji kiba dan naruto mencari kayu dan ranting untuk perlengkapan.

ino dan sakura mencari makanan, sedangkan shino membawa kabar gembira kalau dia telah menemukan sungai. semua orang bersorak ria karna

senang. sasuke dan neji akhirnya membuat sebuah tombak dan panah untuk berjaga-jaga.

sedangkan shikamaru, dia menjadi kapten tim untuk mereka.

dan akhirnya, jadilah sebuah tenda untuk mereka. tenda tersebut terbuat dari daun-daun yang disatukan supaya membentuk sebuah alas. dan

akhirnya bisa menjadi tenda untuk mereka.

malam akhirnya tiba, sasuke yang pertama kali berjaga untuk mereka. tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan kecuali bermain api dan

bernyanyi. "mereka semua sudah tidur". gumam sasuke.

karna bosan dia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan dihutan. saat dia sudah agak jauh dari teman-temannya, sasuke mengikuti instingnya untuk

berburu. "mungkin ada burung yang sedang tidur disekitar sini".

sasuke melewati pohon demi pohon, dia berhenti dengan mendadak karna terkejut. sasuke melihat sesuatu yang aneh didepannya, dan yang

dilihatnya adalah makhluk mengerikkan yangmenyerangnya diperpustakaan tadi. "sial, itu mereka".

dan sepertinya, perjalanan kembali ketenda akan menjadi perjalan yang panjang. karna makhluk itu mengejarnya.

.

.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Fanfiction by Momoi Reiko.**

**Real stories/Disclaimer by Masashi kisimoto.**

**Present**

**~*Time travelling experience*~**

**Genre: Supernatural/Friendship/Tragedy.**

**Pair: no pair/All character.**

**Rating: Semua umur.**

###

Malam itu dingin sekali bagi sasuke. karna malam itu dia yang pertama kali berjaga, melindungi teman-temanya dengan duduk sendirian diluar tenda. dan malangnya dia hanya ditemani api unggun, apel dan untuk perlindungan, dia membawa panah dan busur disampingnya. bahkan bulan yang bercahaya terang itu juga menemani sasuke. karna terlalu terang bahkan sasuke dapat melihat seluruh hutan yang gelap.

sunngguh menyedihkan memang, dia harus berjaga yang pertama kali. sesekali dia bernyanyi dan bersiul, untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

dia menguap, tapi bukan karna mengantuk, melainkan karna bosan harus duduk terus menerus menjaga api unggun.

karna kebosanan itulah yang mendorong dirinya untuk pergi jalan-jalan kedalam hutan. dia hanya sekedar jalan-jalan, untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya. tapi, sepertinya dia telah masuk kehutan terlalu dalam, hingga dia lupa untuk mencari jalan kembali. tapi ada hal lain yang lebih penting daripada mencari jalan kembali, didepannya, kini berdiri sosok makhluk mengerikkan yang pernah dijumpainya sebelumnya. dengan perasaan khawatir dan takut, sasuke mencoba kembali dengan waspada, untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan makhluk tersebut.

malang nya nasib sasuke, makhluk mengerikkan itu menyadari keberadaan sasuke. dan dengan gerakan beringas, makhluk itu mengejar sasuke yang berteriak ketakutan.

ada empat yang mengejar sasuke, dia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikannya. dan sekali lagi, dia berteriak sangat keras.

"sial!". sasuke mengumpat, "kenapa jadi seperti ini". sasuke tak memeperdulikan tentang jalan keluar lagi kali ini. dia hanya fokus untuk keselamatannya. sampai otaknya yang jenius tiba-tiba melompat keluar dari dalam kepalanya, "bodohnya aku. aku kan membawa panah".

dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sasuke mengambil busur yang terkalung dilehernya. lalu panah dipunggungnya, dengan gaya seperti seorang pemanah prosessional, sasuke membidik targetnya. masih dalam keadaan berlari, sasuke melihat makhluk itu melompati dahan-dahan pohon seperti binatang. "dia juga bisa melompat!". pekik sasuke, "baiklah". sasuke mengarahkan panahnya kearah makhluk yang melompati dahan-dahan pohon tersebut, sasuke mebidik nya dengan teliti. 'crash', darah makhluk itu berceceran dimana-mana setelah sasuke memanah tepat dikepalanya.

makhluk itu jatuh, kemudian sisa tiga lagi dibelakang sasuke. "masih ada tiga lagi ya!". katanya, dia mengambil panahnya lagi. sasuke mengatur siasat dengan membelokkan arah berlarinya kekiri menuju tumpukan kayu-kayu yang sudah roboh, sepertinya itu menguntungkan bagi sasuke, karna dia bisa membidik dengan mudah, karna pohon yang tumbuh disana agak jarang. satu lagi makhluk berlari berdampingan dengan sasuke, saat makhluk itu menerkam dari samping. satu panah lagi mendarat dikepala makhluk itu.

dua tumbang, sisa dua lagi. perburuan dan diburu, sasuke layaknya seorang mangsa yang memiliki sifat pemangsa. dan dilihat dari gerak-geriknya, sepertinya makhluk itu tidak bodoh, mereka mengepung sasuke dari sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"sial, mereka mengepungku". kata sasuke, "tapi bukan uciha sasuke namanya, kalau tidak bisa menghabisi mereka disini".

sasuke mengambil panahnya dan mebidik salah satu makhluk tersebut. dan lagi-lagi, panah itu mendarat dikepala makhluk tersebut. tapi itu membuat pertahanan sasuke lengah, karna membiarkan satu makhluk lagi dengan mudah berkeliaran disisinya. makhluk itu menerkam tanpa disadari sasuke. sasuke hampir saja terkena serangan makhluk itu, jika dia tidak reflek dan menghindarinya. sasuke berhasil lolos, tapi makhluk itu masih mengejar. dia mengambil panah lagi. jalan yang dilalui sasuke itu tiba-tiba menjadi menanjak, saat sasuke melihat kedepan, ada jurang yang tidak dalam disana, sasuke mengambil keputusan dengan melompat kejurang itu, sambil berbalik membidik makhluk yang juga melompat kearahnya. dengan gerakan slow motion, sasuke menarik busur, dan saat sasuke melepas pegangan pada panahnya. panah itu menancap dikepala makhluk itersebut. sasuke jatuh di tumpukan daun yang berguguran dengan terlentang. "ough". pekik sasuke.

dan makhluk itu juga mendarat disamping sasuke. dengan tersenyum bangga, sasuke berkata pelan. "aku benar-benar hebat".

dan diakhiri dengan tertawa kemenangan sasuke.

malam itu dia berjalan sendirian kearah tenda yang ditempati teman-temannya. dan sasuke melihat ada seorang berdiri di belakang api unggun. dia memperhatikan sasuke dengan melipat tangannya didada, "darimana saja kau ?". tanya orang itu.

"habis berburu". kata sasuke, "dan kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa kuburu, neji".

"apa ?".

"makhluk mengerikkan itu. aku menghabisi empat sekaligus".

"kau pergi kehutan sendirian. dan membunuh makhluk itu, kau gila". kata neji, sasuke duduk didepan api unggun. "tahukah kau bahaya apa yang mengincarmu ?".

"yah. aku tahu". kata sasuke, "dan sepertinya, malam ini kita tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak".

neji mendesah kemudian duduk disamping sasuke, "apa panahmu masih tersisa ?".tanya neji.

"masih ada banyak disini". katanya sambil menunjukkan punggungnya. neji mengobrol dengan sasuke sepanjang malam itu.

angin malam yang dingin itu terasa begitu dingin. neji mendekap tubuhnya dengan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja angin yang berhembus kearahnya seperti membawa sesuatu perasaan aneh baginya.

neji merasakan ada yang tak beres, dia berkata dengan berbisik disamping sasuke, "kau merasakan itu".

"ya".

"sunyi". kata neji, dia memperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama.

"persiapkan panahmu, sasuke". sasuke mengangguk, dia menyiapkan panah seperti yang diperintahkan neji.

mata mereka tak berkedip karna fokus. "disana !" neji menunjuk kesebuah sisi gelap dari pohon yang tertimpa sinar bulan.

sasuke membidik kearah yang ditunjuk neji, dia menelan ludah karna cemas, hal mengerikkan itu terjadi lagi bagi sasuke.

angin menerpa wajah mereka, keringat dingin menetes di pelipis sasuke. perasaannya was-was, dia cemas dengan apa yang ada dibalik kegelapan itu. sasuke menelan ludah sekali lagi. dan dari kegelapan itu muncul, "naruto !". kata neji, "sedang apa kau disana ?". dan kengerian yang mereka rasakan langsung sirna dengan sendirinya, "ah.. aku sedang buang air kecil".

sasuke menurunkan panahnya. "sejak kapan ?". tanya neji.

"sejak tadi". kata naruto. sasuke dan neji saling berpandangan, "aku bahkan tidak melihatmu". kata neji lagi.

naruto mengembuskan nafas berat. "itu karna kau sedang asik mengobrol dengan sasuke". naruto berjalan kearah mereka berdua.

lalu duduk disamping sasuke dan neji. "aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang". kata naruto, dia mendesah pelan.

"baiklah, persiapkan senjatamu, naruto". kata neji, dia berjalan kerah samping tenda untuk mengambil tombak dan kembali lagi. "karna kita akan kedatangan tamu malam ini". neji merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan daripada kemunculan naruto yang tiba-tiba tadi. dia adalah orang yang bisa dibilang, memiliki kepekaan yang sangat tinggi. dia bisa merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh, bahkan daun yang jatuh disisinya pun bisa menjadi firasat aneh baginya.

naruto mengambil panah yang tersusun rapi disamping tenda.

"apa itu". kata sasuke, dia mendengar suara diatas pohon. "semuanya bersiap". kata neji, dia memegang tombaknya dengan erat.

suara itu bersahutan dimana-mana. sasuke, neji dan naruto memasang sikap siap bertempur sekarang.

"diatas!". pekik naruto, neji langsung melayangkan tombaknya pada makhluk yang melompat kearahnya.

tombak neji menembus tubuh makhluk itu, darah mengalir melalui tombak neji. kemudian neji menghempaskan makhluk itu kesamping.

"masih ada banyak disekitar sini". kata neji, "sepertinya mereka telah menemukan kita".

"bangunkan semua orang!". perintah neji, naruto langsung masuk ketenda untuk membangunkan semua temannya. sementara neji dan sasuke masih bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang akan datang. "disana!". kata naeji, datang dua makhluk lagi sedang berlari kearah mereka. sasuke membidik satu makhluk tersebut. dan panah sasuke tepat menancap dileher makhluk itu. satu lolos, tapi tidak dengan tombak neji yang dilempar kearah makhluk itu. 'crash', makhluk itu terhempas karna tombak neji.

"naruto!". neji berteriak kedalam tenda, "cepatlah!". makhluk itu berdatangan lagi dengan bergerombol dari tempat yang sama, neji dan sasuke sudah bersiap dengan kemungkinan yang ada.

"ada apa ini- aaaaaaaahk". sakura terkejut dengan sosok makhluk mengerikkan yang tergeletak didepan tenda.

"apa ini!".

semua orang sudah bangun dan keluar dari tenda masing-masing. "astaga!". kata sakura pelan saat melihat segerombolan makhluk yang sama berdatangan kearah neji dan sasuke. neji siap dengan tombaknya dan sasuke dengan panahnya, 'crash' satu panah mendarat di tubuh makhluk itu.

"naruto". kata neji sambil menoleh kebelakang. naruto sudah siap dengan panah selanjutnya. shikamaru dan yang lain mengambil peralatan dan berbaris didepan. "sial, kenapa mereka datang disaat seperti ini ?". kata shikamaru. mereka semua sudah siap dengan senjata mereka, panah dan tombak berterbangan kearah makhluk itu.

ada empat puluh lebih makhluk yang meneyerang kearah mereka. dan semuanya tumbang karna tombak dan panah yang menyerang mereka.

bau darah menyebar melalui udara dingin malam ini. semua orang sangat takut namun berani dalam saat yang bersamaan, kengerian malam itu akhirnya bisa diatasi meskipun kegelisahan masih menyelimuti mereka.

mereka mengambil tombak dan panah yang tertancap ditubuh mereka kembali. dan kini keberanianlah yang menyelimuti perasaan mereka.

"mereka datang lagi". kata kiba sambil menunjuk tempat yang mereka lalui, dahan pohon pun jadi tempat pijakan mereka. "disana!".

mereka bersiap dengan posisi siaga, saat makhluk itu sudah dekat, pertarungan epic pun terjadi malam itu. darah dan ketakutan menjadi satu. namun keberanianlah yang mendominasi. ino dan sakura berada didalam tenda untuk berlindung.

"dibelakangmu, naruto!". seru shikamaru. makhluk itu hendak menerkam naruto. 'crash' kepala makhluk itu tertembus tombak yang dilempar neji. naruto memandang neji kemudian mengangguk. perkelahian, pertahanan dan kekompakan sangat diandalkan saat ini. satu panah menancap dikepala makhluk itu,

dan panah yang lainya.

beberapa menit setelah pertarungan itu, akhirnya dapat menangkan oleh naruto dan teman-temannya. mereka terengah-engah karna lelah, tanpa disadari satu makhluk muncul dari atas pohon dan menyerang neji. neji menelak serangan tersebut dengan tombaknya namun sayang tangan makhluk itu menancap di pundak neji.

"Neji!". teriak naruto.

sasuke melayangkan panahnya, dan tepat menancap dikepala makhluk itu. neji sedikit terkena cipratan darahnya, namun keadaannya tak sebanding dengan darah yang menyiprat kearahnya.

semua orang menghampirinya. "kau baik-baik saja, neji ?". tanya shikamaru khawatir.

"yah. aku baik-baik saja".

" ayo, aku akan mebawamu ketenda".

shikamaru membawa neji kedalam tenda, disana ada sakura dan ino yang terkejut melihat keadaan neji. "ada apa dengannya, apa makhluk itu melukainya ?". tanya sakura khawatir. shikamaru membaringkan tubuh neji.

"apa yang lain baik-baik saja ?". tanya ino pada shikamaru.

"ya". kata shikamaru, "tapi kita harus merawat neji".

shikamaru melihat neji yang sedang menahan sakit sambil memegangi pundaknya. dia merebahkan tubuh neji. "hei, kawan kau akan baik-baik saja. aku janji, aku akan merawatmu sampai kau sembuh".

neji tersenyum dengan menahan sakit, "hah.. bagaimana dengan yang lain ?". kata neji.

"mereka baik-baik saja. tapi saat ini, kaulah yang perlu dikhawatirkan".

"aku tidak apa-apa shikamaru".

"hei, jangan berkata seperti itu. lukamu benar-benar harus dikhawatirkan".

neji tersenyum karna perhatian shikamaru, kemudian sakura dan ino membuka baju neji lalu membalut lukanya.

"tidurlah, kau aman sekarang". kata shikamaru sambil memegang pundak neji yang satunya. neji memegang tangan shikamaru kemudian tersenyum.

"jaga yang lain". kata neji. dia mendesah kemudian memejamkan matanya perlahan.

shikamaru keluar tenda untuk menemui yang lain, mereka semua terlihat kahawatir dengan keadaan neji. naruto langsung menanyakan keadaan temannya itu setelah shikamaru keluar. "dia baik-baik saja. hanya perlu istirahat". kata shikamaru, naruto dan yang lain terlihat begitu sedih.

"baiklah, ayo kita bersihkan sampah itu". semua langsung melihat kearah shikamaru. dan yang dimaksud sampah oleh shikamaru tadi adalah mayat makhluk yang sudah mereka kalahkan tadi.

"ehm.. makhluk itu ?". sasuke memasang wajah aneh.

"ya".

semua orang menelan ludah kecuali shikamaru. itu pertama kalinya mereka harus membersihkan darah dan mayat yang berserakan dimana-mana.

beberapa menit mereka melakukan pekerjaan itu, dan akhirnya bisa juga diatasi. meskipun harus menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut mereka.

akhirnya, malam itu mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. dan persiapan untuk perjalanan selanjutnya akan direncanakan saat pagi menjelang. meski neji masih dalam keadaan memburuk, mereka harus tetap berjalan untuk bisa kembali kedunia mereka.

Pagi harinya, mereka semua terbangun dalam keadaan segar. keadaan mereka sudah membaik dan stamina mereka sudah pulih kembali.

shikamaru merusak tenda yang baru saja mereka tempati dan membiarkannya begitu saja, untuk menghilangkan jejak.

sasuke sempat shock dengan aksi shikamaru yang merusak dengan membabi buta tenda yang baru saja ditempatinya itu. tapi tak perlu berpikir lebih lama, sasuke akhirnya membantu penghancuran tenda tersebut.

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan kali ini perjalanan mereka adalah untuk keluar dari hutan dan mencari peradaban yang masih mungkin untuk dijumpai.

shikamaru membantu neji berjalan dengan meletakkan lengan neji dipundaknya. mereka bejalan setengah hari penuh, dan akhirnya bisa keluar dari hutan. didepan mereka kini ada sebuah rumah-rumah kecil yang berpenghuni, mereka kesana untuk mencari bantuan, dan juga makanan.

penduduk disana masih terbilang begitu tradisional, pakaian mereka pun masih mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas jepang, kimono.

mereka mampir disebuah rumah. dan meminta sedikit makanan.

sakura memperhatikan tempat itu, dan dia teringat akan sesuatu. dia segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah buku dengan tulisan 'sejarah'.

shikamaru dan kawan-kawan mengsingkan diri sebentar dari penduduk tersebut ke hutan sebelah.

kemudian sakura menunjukkan isi dari buku yang dibacanya, "apa kalian pernah membaca buku sejarah ?". tanya sakura pada semua temannya.

"tidak". jawab mereka serempak.

"lihat dengan apa yang kubawa ini". kata sakura sambil menunjukkan bukunya, "aku pernah membaca buku ini sekali waktu aku keperpustakaan, dan apa kalian tahu, tempat yang kita datangi tadi adalah tempat yang tertulis dalam buku ini".

semua berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain.

"dalam buku ini tertulis kalau penduduk itu memiliki sebuah kuil yang bernama, nakano". kata sakura, "dan penduduk itu sendiri pun dinamai dari kuil itu".

"tunggu, aku pernah mendengar nama itu". kata neji, "itu adalah sebuah kuil yang didirikan tujuh ribu tahun yang lalu oleh seorang pendeta yang berkelana dari penjuru dunia".

"tujuh ribu tahun yang lalu ?". tanya shikamaru.

"ya". kata sakura, "seperti yang dikatakan neji. kuil itu pertama dibangun oleh seorang pendeta. dibuku ini tidak disebutkan namanya".

"kenapa ?". tanya shino.

"aku tidak tahu". kata sakura, "tapi menurut legenda, kuil itu diciptakan untuk menangkal kekuatan jahat".

"kekuatan jahat ?". kata shikamaru, "kekuatan jahat seperti apa maksudnya ?".

"kekuatan dari pemusnahan". kata sakura, "dan untuk pemusnahan".

"pemusnahan. maksudmu seperti menghancurkan tempat tertentu dengan mencakup skala yang luas".

"ya, seperti itulah".

"lalu. dimana letak kuil itu ?". tanya kiba.

"dibuku ini tidak dituliskan tempatnya".

"apa ?". kata kiba terkejut, "jadi itu hanya dongeng".

"kau salah". kata neji, "dongeng hanya memiliki unsur cerita yang dibuat-buat, tanpa menyertakan fakta dan bukti yang jelas. ini adalah legenda".

"kalau itu legenda, seharusnya ada petunjuk atau letak yang dapat memnujukkan tempat itu". kata shikamaru.

"ada". kata sakura, "dibuku ini dikatakan, untuk sampai ke kuil itu kita harus melewati tiga gunung dan sungai yang membelah hutan, kemudian angin yang mengikuti matahari terbit".

"apa itu seperti teka-teki ?". kata sasuke, "aku merasakan ada unsur kerahasiaan dari pernyataan itu".

"kurasa kau benar, buku ini hanya sejarah yang berpegang erat pada legenda. jadi tidak ada gambar atau petunjuk yang pasti dimana letak kuil itu".

"tapi, buku itu ditulis saat peradaban itu sudah punah bukan ?". kata neji, "sedangkan sakura mengatakan, kalau penduduk yang disana itu sama seperti yang ada dibukunya".

"itu artinya ?". kata shikamaru.

"kita harus mengikuti petunjuk itu, untuk sampai di kuil nakano".

mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi, setelah keluar dari hutan dan berpamitan pada penduduk yang bernama nakano itu, sakura bertanya-tanya sedikit pada sebagian penduduk yang ada disana. dan yang didapatkan sakura adalah sebuah fakta dan bukti yang jelas. dia tersenyum lalu berpamitan pada salah seorang penduduk itu.

dalam perjalanan sakura mengatakan apa yang telah diceritakan penduduk nakano tadi. "apa yang dikatakan penduduk nakano tadi sama persis dengan petunjuk yang ada dibuku ini".

"bisa kau tunjukkan".

"tiga gunung, itu berarti tiga rintangan. sedangkan sungai yang membelah hutan, penduduk itu mengatakan hanya kesetian yang dapat bertahan. sedangkan angin yang mengikuti matahari terbit, fatamorgana akan tercipta".

"tunggu-tunggu". kata sasuke, "tiga rintangan, hanya kesetiaan yang dapat bertahan, dan fatamorgana akan tercipta".

"itu memang teka-teki". kata neji, "bisakah kau memecahkannya, sasuke".

"aku sedang berpikir".

"pertama, tiga gunung untuk dilewati". kata shikamaru, "kedua, sungai yang membelah hutan. dan ketiga, angin yang mengikuti matahari terbit. dan sakura menjelaskan arti yang lain dari petunjuk pertama".

mereka melakukan perjalanan yang mudah kali ini, sekarang mereka sudah memasuki padang rumput yang sangat luas. nuansa yang diciptakan begitu nyaman dan menyejukkan.

mereka berjalan beriringan, dengan neji yang masih di bantu oleh shikamaru.

"kurasa petunjuk yang pertama adalah pengertian yang merujuk pada petunjuk yang kedua, sedangkan yang kedua, adalah bagian misteri yang harus dipecahkan sendiri". kata sasuke, "itu sangat wajar bukan, kita mendapat petunjuk langsung dari penduduk asli dalam sejarah itu".

"hmm.. aku masih bertanya-tanya". kata neji, "kita berada ditahun berapa sekarang ?".

"petanyaanmu itu sangat tidak penting neji". kata sasuke.

"kau salah. saat kita mengetahui tahun dan hari berapa kita tinggal, itu menunjukkan kalau kita masih memiliki kesadaran akan hidup".

"aku tidak mengerti maksudmu".

"ambil contoh sebuah minuman, mereka pasti memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa disetiap botolnya. jika tanggal kadaluarsa dari botol tersebut masih jauh dari tanggal yang ditentukan, itu artinya kita mengetahui kalau minuman itu masih bisa digunakan".

sasuke menyadari sesuatu yang tidak bisa dirasakan oleh yang lain.

"aku tahu, semua yang kau katakan itu tentang perbedaan waktu dan penggunaan antara petunjuk pertama dan yang kedua bukan ?".

"hmm".

"lalu apa maksudnya itu ?". tanya sakura, "aku bukan orang yang ahli dalam memecahkan teka-teki".

"maksudnya adalah, air yang kau minum dari botol dengan tanggal kadaluarsa yang masih jauh dari tanggal yang ditentukan. air itu pasti masih memiliki rasa dan kegunaan yang menyehatkan. begitukan maksudmu ?". kata shikamaru.

"petunjuk kedua, adalah petunjuk yang menginginkan kita untuk merasakannya. sedangkan yang pertama kita diharuskan untuk memecahkan maksudnya". kata neji, "itu sama seperti saat kau meminum air yang masih jauh dari kadaluarsa".

"dan petunjuk pertama, sama seperti saat kau mengetahui kalau air yang kau minum sudah melebihi tanggal kadaluarsa". kata shikamaru.

"aku tidak mengerti". kata sakura.

"dunia ini seperti botol minuman yang didaur ulang". seru neji. "itu artinya, kita berada sangat jauh dari tahun di zaman kita".

"aku sudah tahu maksudnya". kata sasuke, "itu artinya, kita sudah dekat dengan tujuan kita, iya kan ?".

"begitulah". kata neji.

hening sesaat.

"oh, iya". kata sakura, "makhluk yang menyerang kita kemarin malam adalah tanda dari awal pemusnahan".

"apa maksudnya ?". tanya neji.

"artinya, seseorang telah memulai peperangan".

semua orang terkejut. "kenapa bisa begitu ?". tanya neji.

"kita akan mendapat jawabannya di kuil nakano". kata sakura, "oh. dan makhluk yang menyerang kita kemarin malam itu bernama, Trocks".

"Trocks". gumam shikamaru.

Trocks adalah sejenis makhluk atau hewan yang memiliki tubuh tegap seperti manusia, lengan dan kaki dari makhluk tersebut seperti lengan hewan buas pada umumnya. dan dari tangan bagian atasnya bisa mengeluarkan sebuah benda lancip dan tajam, seperti yang menusuk pundak neji kemarin malam.

wajah mereka tidak seperti manusia, mereka tidak mempunyai hidung seperti manusia pada umumnya, atau lebih mirip hidung serigala. dan gigi mereka hanya gigi taring, dan mereka memiliki bentuk mata seperti mata hewan, dan berwarna merah. tubuh mereka berwarna keabu-abuan, tidak berbulu dan juga tidak berpakaian.

"dan Trocks adalah, makhluk pertama yang muncul sebagai tanda kehancuran".

"makhluk pertama". kata shikamaru, "jadi masih ada lagi ?".

sakura menjawab dengan mengangguk.

shikamaru memasang wajah cemas yang tak begitu kentara, namun neji bisa menebaknya. "sudahlah, kita bisa mengatasi ini". kata neji.

shikamaru menoleh kearah neji dan tersenyum, "aku hanya takut". kata shikamaru, "aku hanya- aku hanya takut kehilangan kalian semua".

semua orang melihat kearah shikamaru, "kita tidak akan terpisah". kata sasuke, "kalau kita terus bersama". shikamaru memberi senyum hangat kepada teman-temannya. agaknya pertikaian diantara sasuke dan shikamaru sudah mereda. kini, mereka sudah semangat kembali dan perjalanan dilanjutkan.

dimulai dari rintangan pertama.

mereka sudah sangat jauh berjalan, dan mereka sudah melewati padang rumput yang membentang luas itu sampai akhirnya tiba disebuah hutan yang tak terawat. hutan itu seperti habis terbakar, dan hutan itu juga diselimuti kabut yang tak begitu tebal.

"tempat apa ini ?". kata shino, "sangat mengerikkan".

meskipun siang hari, didalam hutan itu terasa seperti malam hari. suasananya yang mencekam, tempat yang lembab dan kotor. mungkin saja hewan-hewan berukuran raksasa juga tinggal disini. pohon-pohon tinggi dan besar itu yang menghalangi sinar matahari untuk masuk sehingga hutan itu terlihat sedikit gelap.

"aku merasa aku melihat sesuatu". kata ino, mereka semua berhenti dan memperhatikan ino. "disana!". ino menunjuk sebuah pohon yang sudah tumbang, pohon itu berukuran sangat besar sekali.

semua orang memperhatikan pohon itu. dan dari balik pohon itu, muncul, "itu... Trocks !". kiba berteriak.

"sial, sasuke bunuh makhluk itu". kata neji, sasuke menyiapkan panahnya. makhluk itu menggeram, dengan liur yang menetes dari mulutnya.

panah sasuke melesat dan menancap di dada makhluk itu.

"masih ada lagi". seru neji, "disana!". dan segerombolan Trocks datang dari arah samping mereka.

"sial". umpat naruto, "kita harus pergi dari sini". mereka segera lari, naruto, kiba dan sasuke berada dibelakang untuk perlindungan dengan memanah mereka. neji, shikamaru dan yang lainnya segera berlari lebih dulu.

sasuke naruto, kemudian kiba mempersiapkan panahnya. makhluk itu berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah mereka.

dengan bersamaan, panah mereka bertiga melesat mengenai makhluk itu. mereka mengambil panah kembali, dan melesat lagi menancap ditubuh Trocks.

tapi panah mereka masih belum mengurangi jumlah dari Trocks. bisa dikatakan, banyak sekali Trocks yang sedang berlari kearah mereka.

harapan mereka hampir sirna, tapi dengan keputusan yang kuat. ketiga orang itu menahan trocks dengan bertarung jarak dekat menggunakan tombak. sementara yang lainnya masih berlari menyelamatkan diri.

naruto mengambil nafas berat kemudian mengeluarkannya bersama dengan keberaniannya. "cukup sampai disini". kata naruto, kemudian dia mengambil tombak yang menancap disampingnya, lalu menghunuskannya ketubuh trocks. naruto lmenyerang lebih dulu, kemudian disusul kiba dan sasuke. pertarungan sengit terjadi lagi, kali ini tiga lawan puluhan trocks. sasuke menghunus tombaknya kedada makhluk tersebut. kemudian kiba melompat dan menancapkan tombaknya. pertarungan itu sangat sengit, naruto bahkan terluka karna terkena serangan dari trocks.

mereka membentuk formasi menyerang dan bertahan untuk menghindari serangan dari makhluk itu.

kini shikamaru dan yang lainnya telah aman, mereka berhenti disebuah pohon besar.

"bagaimana dengan mereka ?". tanya ino mengkhawatirkan ketiga orang temannya yang sedang berjuang.

"aku akan kembali". kata shino, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh shikamaru.

"mereka akan kembali". kata shikamaru, "percayalah".

shino memasang wajah cemas, juga yang lainnya.

dua puluh menit mereka menunggu, akhirnya kiba, sasuke dan naruto kembali dalam keadaan selamat. meskipun tubuh mereka berlumuran darah, mereka terlihat kelelahan, shikamaru langsung menolong mereka bertiga. disusul ino dan sakura.

"kalian baik-baik saja ?". tanya sakura,

"ya". kata naruto, "kami baik-baik saja". dia terlihat kesakitan saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"apa kau terluka, naruto ?". tanya ino,

"ini hanya luka biasa". kata naruto, dia mendapat luka goresan memanjang di lengannya. "kau harus segera dirawat". kata shikamaru, "kau juga, kiba , sasuke". mereka bertiga tersenyum kemudian membiarkan tubuh mereka di tuntun oleh ketiga temannya tadi.

kini sasuke, naruto dan kiba akan dirawat juga seperti neji.

shikamaru terharu atas keberanian mereka bertiga, solidaritas dan kesetiaan yang mereka berikan membuat shikamaru merasa sangat bahagia. mereka bahkan rela berkorban untuk temannya. hati shikamaru terasa hangat bercampur takut, dan sebuah cairan bening menetes dari mata shikamaru, mengisyaratkan isi hatinya saat ini. dia menangis.

"hei.. ayolah kami baik-baik saja". kata sasuke, dia memberi senyuman hangat pada shikamaru.

"aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja". kata shikamaru, kemudian mengusap air matanya.

setelah menunggu hari menjadi gelap, mereka akan beristirahat dan tidur untuk memulihkan keadaan mereka.

dan rintangan selanjutnya akan mereka lalui, keesokan harinya.

Sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah pohon yang rindang itu. kehangatannya menerpa wajah mereka, sembilan orang sahabat yang sedang terbaring di bawah pohon besar itu segera bangun dari tidurnya. mereka tak berharap kalau matahari akan mengusik tidur mereka, tapi itu menandakan kalau mereka harus segera bersiap.

satu persatu dari mereka telah bangun dari tidurnya, sambil mengusap mata dan menguap, atau meregangkan tubuh. shikamaru memperhatikan semua temannya yang seperti putri tidur, kemudian membuat pengumuman penting, kalau perjalanan mereka akan segera dilanjutkan.

semua orang langsung berdiri dan siap, saat shikamaru memberi perintah.

tentu bahaya masih mengincar mereka, dengan persiapan yang matang dan segala sesuatu sudah di perhitungkan. perjalanan pun segera dilanjutkan.

"kita akan kemana ?". tanya kiba, semua orang langsung menatap kearahnya, kiba menjadi salah tingkah dan gugup.

"sudah jelas bukan, kita akan ke kuil nakano". kata sakura, "apa perlu aku buatkan catatan untuk kau ingat".

kiba tertawa canggung, "tidak-tidak.. maaf, aku hanya lupa".

sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"baiklah, bagaimana keadaanmu, neji ?". tanya shikamaru. "kurasa keadaanku sudah lebih baik". kata neji sambil memegang pundaknya, neji merintih sedikit.

"sudahlah, tidak usah dipaksakan". kata shikamaru, "naruto, sasuke dan kiba. bagaimana keadaan kalian ?".

"tidak bisakah kau lihat, tubuhku seratus persen telah kembali seperti semula". kata sasuke, shikamaru tersenyum melihat sasuke dan naruto yang membusungkan dadanya.

"kau lihat, kami baik-baik saja". kata naruto.

"baiklah-baiklah.. kalian jagoannya".

mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan, masih didalam hutan yang mencekam itu. sasuke dan naruto berjalan paling belakang, untuk berjaga-jaga.

sedangkan kiba dan chouji berada disamping, dengan memberi perlindungan kepada yang lain.

kekhawatiran mereka terhadap musuh masih menjadi yang pertama di benak mereka. naruto dan sasuke bertugas mengawasi pergerakan yang mungkin mencurigakan di belakang, sasuke dan naruto sudah menyiapkan panah mereka.

"kau mendengar sesuatu ?". tanya naruto pada sasuke.

"tidak".

"dibelakang, kurasa ada yang sedang mengikuti kita".

"bagaimana kau tahu ?".

"kenapa kita tidak berbalik dan melihat ada apa sebenarnya dibelakang". kata naruto. sasuke memiringkan bibirnya dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah naruto. "hei.. aku tidak suka caramu melihatku".

mereka berdua berhenti. kemudian saling berpandangan. "aku merasakannya juga, naruto".

"sudah kukatakan sejak awal, memang ada yang mengikuti".

mereka berdua kemudian berbalik, dan "tidak ada apa-apa". kata naruto.

"memang hanya perasaanmu saja, 'kan, naruto".

naruto menatap sasuke kesal, sedangkan sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu melihat reaksi naruto.

karna tidak ada apa-apa mereka kemudian berbalik ke arah semula, "aaaaaaaahh". sasuke dan naruto berteriak kaget karana melihat seorang pria sudah berdiri didepannya.

"ss-ssiapa kau ?". tanya sasuke, "kenapa kau mengikuti kami ?". pria itu tersenyum lebar kemudian menjawab, "aku adalah.. aku adalah ehmm_"

naruto heran dengan pria yang sedang berpikir itu, "aku_". kata pria itu menggantung, naruto dan sasuke menatap dengan aneh kearah pria itu.

"aha.. aku adalah pejalan kaki yang tersesat".

naruto dan sasuke memperhatikan penampilan pria yang sedang berdiri didepannya, bajunya sangat kotor, rambutnya acak-acakan, dengan jenggot dan kumis yang juga lebat dan tak terawat. sasuke dan naruto bertukar pandangan, kemudian melihat kembali kearah pria itu, "tersesat". kata naruto, "jadi kau tersesat disini ?".

pria itu menjawab dengan mengangguk. "siapa namamu ?" tanya sasuke.

"oh.. namaku!".kata pria itu dengan tersenyum lebar, "namaku... aha, namaku Yahiko".

naruto dan sasuke membuka mulutnya. "yahiko ya ?". kata naruto, "jadi, kau mau apa ?".

"aku mau ikut dengan kalian".

naruto dan sasuke saling berpandangan kemudian melihat pria itu lagi. "baiklah, kau bisa ikut kami". kata sasuke, dia mengizinkan pria itu ikut dalam perjalanan mereka. sasuke ternyata masih memiliki rasa iba yang tinggi, naruto memikirkan itu dalam pikirannya.

kemudian mereka berjalan kembali menyusul yang lainnya, dan sepertinya mereka berdua sudah tertinggal sangat jauh.

"darimana saja kalian ?". tanya shikamaru, kemudian matanya menangkap seorang lagi disamping naruto dan sasuke, "dan siapa orang itu ?".

"oh, dia yahiko". kata sasuke, "di bilang, dia tersesat dihutan ini. jadi aku mengajaknya ikut bersama kami".

shikamaru memperhatikan penampilan yahiko. "baiklah, apa dia punya izin untuk mendaftar dalam tim ini".

neji tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan shikamaru, "dariman asalmu, ehmm, tuan yahiko ?".

pria itu kemudian berpikir, sangat lama.

"ehhm.. shikamaru, sebaiknya tidak usah menanyakan itu. dia masih dalam keadaan tegang". kata sasuke, meredakan suasana aneh diantara mereka berdua.

"oh, baiklah".

kini mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, dan mereka mendapat teman baru yang sekaligus menjadi anggota tim yang baru, meskipun sedikit aneh.

tapi perjalanan tetap dilanjutkan, menuju kuil Nakano.

.

.

to be continued...

.

.

**waaaahh.. maaf kalo aksinya kurang menegangkan.**

**kalau reader sekalian berkenan, mungkin ada kekurangan dan atau perlu perbaikan. REVIEW please !**


End file.
